


Those Formative Years

by Space_Dementia



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Past Relationship(s), Pre-Canon, Wordcount: Over 1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Dementia/pseuds/Space_Dementia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three Experiences Bonnie's had with the Lockwoods</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Formative Years

 

** Age: 5 ¾  **

Bonnie remembered the first time Tyler touched her. It was at Caroline’s 6th birthday party and Tyler had shoved Bonnie when her back was turned. Through her tears, his face changed. His teeth shone white and large while he laughed at her. The mirth in his face glimmered in the daylight. It might have scarred her in that moment if it she hadn’t been so angry.    
  
She remembered him being called away by a very tall man with hair that curled. He cuffed Tyler, shamed face, around the neck and led him away. Bonnie wiped the tears from her eyes and hated the boy in that moment. It was the purest kind of hate: The kind that only little girls can muster.   
  
**Age: 11**

Grams accompanied Bonnie to parent/teacher night at Mystic Falls Middle School, since both her parents had been too busy. Bonnie ran in front of her Grams to catch up to Caroline and Elena, who were waiting for her by the Lily’s (the class hamster) cage.   
  
“Hey, y’all! Caroline, I saw your parents in the hall talking to Ms. Clara. Your dad looked really bored.”    
  
“See, now he can’t talk about me. I tried to tell him that she is a total snore. Elena’s parents are- ”   
  
“Checking out Jeremy’s finger paintings. Did I see your Grams, Bonnie?” Elena asked and Bonnie nodded. “Where are your mom and dad?”   
  
“They’re home I guess. I came straight from my Grams house.” Bonnie said as she let her eyes scan the classroom and caught Tyler and Matt standing near the coat closet. Tyler smiled at the girls then made a vulgar gesture before Matt could stop him. Bonnie frowned. “God! Tyler’s such a butt-head! Why does Matt hang out with him?”   
  
“Ignore them, Bonnie.” Caroline said as she took Lily the Hamster out to cuddle her. “And why are you so worried about Matt?”   
  
“Because she likes him.” Elena said with her cat smile.   
  
“No, I don’t! Shut up, Elena.” Bonnie denied, but felt her face get warm.   
  
“Those boys aren’t bothering you, are they girls?”   
  
“No, Mr. Lockwood.” Caroline jumped a little and hastily put Lily back in her cage.   
  
“Not more than usual Mr. Lockwood” Elena chirped and suddenly her smile was the picture of innocence. Bonnie tried to hide her own smirk. Elena really knew how to work the grown-ups.   
  
Mr. Lockwood bent over the huddle of girls and placed his hand on Bonnie’s shoulder. A chill rode up and then back down her spine when he touched her. “That's good to know. Because my son knows better than to embarrass the Lockwood name by acting like an animal...” He said as his turns his head to look at his son.   
  
Bonnie looked over at Tyler and saw the change in his demeanor. He paled, then shoved hands into his jeans. He wasn’t smiling anymore. Bonnie felt her stomach drop. Mr. Lockwood’s hand grew heavy on her shoulder and she felt she knew the sting of it, though she couldn’t remember a time when he had touched her before.   
  
“Well, Mr. Lockwood, Bonnie was just saying that -” Elena began and then Bonnie cut her off.   
  
“He’s not bothering us, Mr. Lockwood!” She said breathlessly, her gaze dropped to the floor momentarily before she forced a plastic smile on her lips. Mr. Lockwood’s hand hadn't moved and the feel of it made Bonnie’s eyes sting. She squirmed under his palm.   
  
“Bonnie!” Her Grams stood in the doorway of her classroom with a strange look on her face. “Come here, baby. I need to see you.” The moment Bonnie moved beyond Mr. Lockwood’s grasp she felt better. Bonnie hastened her steps to get to her Grams. She could feel everyone’s eyes on her as she walked to her Grandmother, but the feel of Tyler’s gaze lay most heavily on her shoulders. It only abated when she reached Sheila and felt her hand against her cheek.   
  
**Age: 15**

The first time Bonnie kissed Tyler, was at his house in a cliché game of spin the bottle. Thankfully it wasn’t her first kiss.   
  
He handed her one beer and then he handed her a second, and on her third bottle he told her to finish it as quickly as she could because they were going to use it for something fun. She did as she was told. The bubbles in the beer tickled her nose and she squeezed her eyes shut as the fizz built up in her throat. She made a face then stuck out her tongue.   
  
“Ugh! I can’t finish that.” she said before giving a little hiccup.   
  
“You’re such a virgin, Bennett” he said before snatching the bottle, not unkindly, from her and finishing off the rest. Bonnie’s cheeks warm from the beer, Tyler's comment and the way he looks at her while he killed the rest of her beer. Her eyes lingered on his lips as he stuck his tongue out to catch any reminisce of beer that might still lie against them. Her own lips parted in the barest of gasps when he smiled at her.   
  
“Come on, Bennett. It’s time to play the game.” He leaned over and snuck his hand around her as they headed to the next room, where their friends are all sat in a circle.   
  
“Bonnie!” Caroline lifted her hand to wave her friend over. “Come sit by me!” Tyler kept walking when Caroline grabbed Bonnie’s hand. She sat down squeezing her way in-between Matt and Caroline.   
  
“Let the real fun begin.” Tyler announced as he put the bottle in circle's center and spun.   
  
***   
  
By the end of some countless rounds Bonnie had kissed Tyler a couple of times and Matt more than a few. She even got a sweet peck from Caroline.   
  
  
“Uhg! I need to get some water. I can’t take this anymore.” Bonnie made a face and held out her mostly full beer bottle, offering it to anyone who would take it.   
  
“Come on, Bon, you’ve barely had any. Been passing to me all night.”  Matt said sleepily as he laid back onto the floor. Chad, Dana’s boyfriend, reached over and took the beer Matt didn’t want.   
  
“That’s because you’re a lightweight, Bonnie.” Caroline sing-songed. “Hey Matt, you might want to sober up, I think I saw your sister around here somewhere.”    
  
Matt groaned and covered his eyes with the crook of his elbow.   
  
“I’ll be right back, guys. As soon as I get some water in me, I’ll be just fine. Better even.” Bonnie swayed a little on her feet while making her way to the kitchen sink. She scanned the room for a spare cup. When she found none she shrugged her shoulders, pulled back her hair and dipped her mouth under the faucet stream.    
  
“What’s up, bitch?” Caroline calls as she hopped up onto the counter. “Seriously are you that desperate for water?” Bonnie pulled her head away and wiped her mouth.   
  
“Caroline I have something to tell you.” She said smiling up at her friend.   
  
“Is it about Tyler?” she asked knowingly. Bonnie frowned.   
  
“Is it that obvious?”   
  
“Only to me ... and everyone who was in the room when you made out with him like a hooker.”   
  
“I did not ... you really think everyone noticed?”   
  
“No babe, you’re okay. But seriously, Tyler Lockwood? You could do so much better. Like Matt maybe?”   
  
“Please, don’t be gross, Caroline.”   
  
“Yeah like all that mouth to mouth practice didn’t help.” She said using air quotes.   
  
“Ugh! I seriously hate you sometimes.”   
  
“Okay then, but don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Caroline said as she hopped back down from the counter then sauntered back into the den.   
  
So Bonnie said nothing when not 5 minutes after Caroline's’ warning, she saw Tyler making out with Matt’s tall, leggy sister. And when Caroline would inevitably bring it up a couple of days from now (If Bonnie were lucky) she would blame her temporary insanity on the alcohol.


End file.
